


Self Indulgent

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chub!Wald, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Food Play, Hand Feeding, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, chubby Oswald, feederism, sex toy, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Chubwald Fic - Sometimes a little overindulgence is all it takes to feel good again. That, and a doting husband with eager hands.





	Self Indulgent

**Author's Note:**

> Authors: @mrgoldsdearie | @darkx-matter
> 
> This started out originally as a roleplay between new friends who met through their love for Chubwald. How could a friendship not start out that way? We finished the roleplay in like three days and I started turning it into a fic the next day. We edited it together and I think it turned out better than the roleplay. I hope all who read this enjoy. Please let us know what you think. Happy reading!

Oswald was beat.

A soft whimper, equally gained from both pleasure and discomfort, escaped his lips as he shuffled back on the couch, only disturbing the taught, round stomach which would have loved to rest on his lap had the waistband of his pants not prevented this from happening. It felt as though the fabric of his black cotton shirt, so tightly pressed against his skin, was lined with little blades at the creases whenever he took a breath and it cut into him, even more, when he took deeper ones.

It wasn’t worth the pain. 

But then again, there weren’t many sweet treats left out from the spread he’d set out for himself. Just one more couldn’t hurt, could it? Just one more bite of those delicious cookies, or a dip of his finger into that cake, or a corner from one of those brownies couldn’t do much harm at all. He decided to go for it and picked up a plate.

As if on cue, Edward walked into the room and, much to his surprise, found Oswald sitting on the couch indulging in a buffet of sweets laid out on the coffee table. He had baked these confections earlier today just for his husband’s pleasure, but he didn’t expect to walk in on him devouring them so soon after being made. He looked at the table and picked up from the telltale crumbs and empty plates how Oswald had worked himself through half of almost everything.  _What a greedy boy._  His husband has done this before and each time Edward had warned him about overdoing it. Though he did quite enjoy his lover’s girth, he wouldn’t want him to make himself sick.   
  
“Now, Oswald, I hope you haven’t overdone it. The last time you couldn’t move and I had to help you to bed.” He crossed his arms as he stepped up to the couch. “But to be fair, I liked helping you up to bed,” he said with a chuckle.

Looking up from the plate at the sound of his husband’s voice, Oswald felt his face grow hot. He made an attempt to push himself up from his relaxed position, feigning easy mobility. 

“Ed..! Ah- I’m... no, I’m alright, I just... I think I got a little...” he paused for a moment to think of the right words. “Carried away?” His cheeks were on fire, a wave of embarrassment rushing over him. He should feel ashamed, but honestly, he didn’t. He couldn’t. “I’m fine. Really,” he assured Edward.

“Well, okay, I believe you, but let me help you with a belly rub anyway.” Edward sat on the couch next to Oswald.

“No need for you to feel embarrassed about any of this, my love. This isn’t the first time I’ve caught you indulging, remember? Besides, I wouldn’t have baked all of these sweets if I didn’t want you to eat them.” He slowly started to unbutton Oswald’s shirt, freeing his round, tight belly from the fabric. “Maybe next time you could invite me and we could have a little fun together.”

“I will next time, I promise.” The little bird would make sure that Edward would be with him the whole time to witness him stuffing his face. Not only would he be feeding himself, but he’d also be feeding his lover’s kinks.

“I’ll hold you to that promise.” Edward rubbed his hands together, warming them up before resting them on Oswald’s belly, and started to rub circles into his skin. “There you go. You’ll feel better soon.”

The plump little birdie closed his eyes and sighed a breathless little sigh of comfort as the man he loved rested his hands on his swollen belly, enjoying the circular movements.

It was beyond bliss.

After a moment of basking in his lover’s warm, relaxing touch, Oswald opened a single eye and peeked up at his pretty Eddie.

“You know…” His voice was sly as if he had a plan spinning around in his head, which he most certainly did.“I’m not quite finished yet.” he hinted, both eyes now open and glancing from the table to his lover. “I—I thought maybe I’d had enough, but that time has passed. There’s still a little empty space that I can feel… Only if you’d like.” He licks his lips and felt himself pouting slightly. He knew fine and well what his lover would like.

“Oh, you’re not finished yet?” Edward said with a wicked grin gracing his face. “Well, I guess I’m going to have to help you with that too, huh?” He picked up a brownie from the plate Oswald had sat on the couch and smelled it for a moment. “Mmm, it smells delicious. Just as fresh as when I made them today,” he teased, waving the treat slowly under his lover’s nose. “Do you really want it, my little plump bird? Or are you just bluffing over how much you can take?”

Oswald felt his mouth go dry at the man’s taunting words and ran his tongue over his lips. Sniffing the air softly to take in the scent of the brownie, he found himself beginning to moan, his lips parting greedily to take in the treat. “A-ah.. I can take it. Please, Edward, please..!” He begged, almost pathetically, freckled cheeks blushing hotly with need.

“How can I deny you when you beg so sweetly?” Edward brought the treat closer to Oswald’s lips and when he took a bite, the tall man’s body shivered from the sight of those pudgy cheeks joyfully bouncing up and down as he chewed.

Oswald let out another blissful moan, much louder than previously, as the sweet taste filled his mouth. “Ah, Edward!” He spoiled him rotten, and it had certainly started to show. Oswald found himself in such a rush to finish the first mouthful, overly eager for his second.

“Slow down now, my sweet,” Edward crooned, cheeks tickled pink from watching the joy on Oswald’s face as he ate. “There’s plenty more where that came from.... but first you have to work for that second bite.”

Swallowing the chocolatey mouthful, Oswald licked his lips, afraid of missing a single crumb or smudge in the corner of his mouth. He gazed up at Ed and took one quick and longing glance at the brownie in his hand before challenging, “Work? Ed, look at me. If I have to move for this  _work_ , then I’m afraid it’s not going to happen.”  
  
Edward chuckled at Oswald’s reply. He wasn’t thinking anything along the lines of physical work. “Just a kiss is all I ask. A kiss on the lips to taste some of that sweet chocolate too.”

Oswald hummed, satisfied with this answer. “That sounds just fine. It’s only fair that you get to taste all your hard work, right?” He spoke with a small smirk, referring to both himself and the baked goods.

“I’m glad you find this idea appealing.” He scooted closer to Oswald, resting a hand on his thick thigh to give it a light squeeze. “I don’t know why you’re wasting time, though. I thought you’d be kissing me by now,” he said teasingly.

“Shh..” Oswald giggled softly, a warm, cozy feeling settling over him as he pressed his lips to his husband’s, biting down on his bottom lip ever so slightly as he leaned in.

“Mmm...” Edward moaned sweetly, relishing the feeling of Oswald’s lips against his own. He brought his free hand up to the nape of Oswald’s neck, slowly twisting his fingers in his hair.

At the sound of Edward’s soft moan, Oswald’s stomach fluttered, and he found himself surprised at feeling anything other than stuffed. He also found himself frustrated for not being able to kiss his lover with the mobility and intimacy that he’d have liked due to his current state, but he managed to reach up and cup Ed’s cheek, brushing his thumb along the smooth skin.

“Oh, Oswald,” Edward murmurs, lips parting for a moment to take a breath. He soon pressed his lips back against his husband’s, kissing him a little firmer than before.

Oswald whimpered as his lips met with Edward’s once again. He enjoyed  _this_ taste just as much as his treats, if not more so.

Edward finally broke the kiss and gazed into his lover’s sparkling sea-green eyes. “I think you have more than earned that next bite,” he said, bringing the brownie back to Oswald’s blushing lips.

Oswald let out a little gasp as the kiss broke, then, hungry eyes never changing as he looked from his husband’s lips to the brownie in his hand, he took a large bite. Perhaps, he thought afterward, it was probably _too_  large of a bite and his cheeks puffed outward as he made an attempt to chew the mouthful.

Goodness, it was adorable.

“Awww,” Edward sighed, watching Oswald chewing the large bite of brownie. He kissed his ballooned cheek, smiling against his flesh. “You are too cute,” he whispered, brushing his nose over his beloved's cheek. “How did I get so lucky to have such an adorable husband?” He placed a free hand on Oswald’s belly and started to rub it again.

Working his way through the oversized piece in his mouth and eventually swallowing it, the penguin licked his lips as expected before smiling slightly, dimples denting his cheeks. “Well, your baking skills are impeccable, so that was always a bonus to lure me in,” Oswald stated honestly.

Clearly, Edward’s cooking skills weren’t the only thing that captured his heart, but it did make a rather strong case on its own.

Edward’s cheeks bloomed a soft tint of pink when Oswald complimented his baking skills. “Well, I’m glad that I was able to catch you through filling your stomach.” He brought the last bit of brownie to Oswald’s lips and buried his face in his partner’s warm neck, kissing and sucking on his skin as he fed him. “Mmm, ah,” he groaned, the front of his pants beginning to tighten. Watching Oswald indulging himself was always a turn on for him.

Oswald made light work of the last piece, finishing it off in a matter of seconds. Upon feeling the warm, wet sensation on his neck, he felt the faintest heat blooming between his thighs. He let out a weak whine, bringing his fist up to his mouth and biting down softly to hold back the sounds that would no doubt escape him if he didn’t restrain himself.

“Don’t hold back, my love. You know how much I like to hear you moan.” Edward’s hands slid pass Oswald’s belly to his lap and he started to massage his thighs once again.

“Help yourself to a cookie this time. The more you eat, the more I want you.”

Oswald reached out, obeying Edward, but with his hand hovering the plate he made the decision to take two, stacking them on top of each other. 

“Ah.. y-you spoil me, Mr. Nygma, you really do.”

“You deserve it.”

Pulling away from Oswald’s neck to look upon him, Edward was shocked to see that his little fat bird has grabbed two cookies instead of one. His eyes suddenly light up with a fiery passion that only happened when the plump little man teased him just right with his food. “Oh, you naughty boy,” he groaned deeply from the back of his throat, feeling a twitch in his pants as hot blood coursed through him. “Eat them both. Eat them both right now!” He ordered through clenched teeth.

Letting a small, mischievous smirk creep across his face when he saw the state he was driving Edward to, Oswald spoke with a perfectly innocent lilt to his voice. “Ah, they’re so small, Ed. I could probably fit both of them in my mouth at once.”

“Please do it. I need to see it.”

Oswald brought the cookies to his lips and, making sure to draw out his action, he took both cookies in his mouth, struggling already before he’d even started eating them.

“Oh, Oswald, that’s so beautiful.” Edward complemented, sliding his hand to Oswald’s inner thigh, urging him on. “You can do it. I know you can.”

Oswald felt another moan rise in his throat, whether it was from the hand working on his thigh or his husband’s encouragement he wasn’t sure.   
As he began to chew the cookies, he felt the same warmth in the front of his pants as earlier, the whines and whimpers only increasing with his urges.

“My love, do you want more?” Edward asked, desperate to feed him and see him chewing again.

Oswald eagerly nodded his head, unable to answer him any other way with such a full mouth.  “Mmh-“

With a smirk, Ed picked up another cookie and ran it across Oswald’s lips, waiting for him to part them. The hand on Oswald’s thigh slowly edged up and brushed over his lover’s eager cock.

Everything but the raven-haired man’s current headstrong mindset fought against swallowing his current mouthful, and after it had gone, he couldn’t help but part his lips both from the light friction between his cock and Edward’s hand and the new cookie waiting for him. He tried bucking his wide hips up against Edward’s touch, having found something else he was hungry for, but under the weight of his belly, he had very little success.

Edward’s grasp tightened around Oswald a little when he felt his lover buck against it slightly. He was so full and heavy that he could hardly move, but Edward could work with him in this state. He could get creative in getting what he wanted, making them both satisfied in more ways than one.  
  
“Good boy, opening up for me.” Ed slid the cookie inside his beloved husband’s mouth. “I know it might be getting a little hard, your belly and your cock, but we’ll both get what we want from this.”

Oswald felt his steady pace of chewing falter ever so slightly, each bite smaller than the last. He was reaching his limit if he wasn’t over it already and he knew it, but he’d be damned if he didn’t finish what he’d started.

As he chewed, he let a hand trail down to his pants to fumble with the button, his brows knitting together softly as he tried to undo the catch. But with the pants so tight, so strained around his middle, it wouldn’t budge.

“Awww,” Edward crooned, “Let me help you with that.”

He knew Oswald couldn’t do it on his own. The poor thing was so full he could hardly do anything other than eat, but why should he? Edward was willing to do everything for him. He pulled down the zipper and slipped his husband’s hand inside the now loosened pants. “You can do one thing yourself. I know you can,” he purred, nipping sweetly at Oswald’s neck. “You can touch that pretty cock of yours.”

“Aah..” Oswald whined when Edward kissed him so lovingly, and relief washed over him as his tight ball of a stomach was released, not to mention the soft little love handles that had so comfortably formed on his hips in a matter of weeks.   
He drew in a sharp breath as he finally had the contact he so needed with the blushing cock between his legs, grasping it and running his thumb over the tip where precum had begun to bud.   
“Mm.. yes...” he mumbled, both in response to his husband and his own satisfaction.

“You like that?” Edward murmured and began to pepper kisses on Oswald’s chest. “You’re so soft. I love how soft you are.” He rubbed Oswald’s swelling sack over his pants as his lover touched himself.

“I... I wouldn’t be this soft if it- Ah..! If it wasn’t for..” Oswald trailed off, far too caught up in pleasuring himself to even think about stringing a coherent sentence together.

Still kissing Oswald, Edward moved down a little lower and playfully blew little bubbles on Oswald’s belly, hoping to make the man giggle with delight.

What had been the tail end of a moan had turned itself into a breathless little laugh; Oswald’s belly was sensitive at the best of times, but in this condition, things just seemed to set off the ticklish area so much easier. 

“Ah.. c’mon, stop..!” Oswald spoke in between giggles.“Eddieee, p-please!”

“I can’t. You’re so addicting.” Ed blew on his stomach a few more times, relishing the laughter and the squirminess of his plump hubby. But soon after, he finally gave Oswald relief from the playful touch.

Oswald’s cheeks burned brightly, the freckles more prominent against his blushing hue, for what seemed like the 10th time since his husband had made an appearance. With his free hand, the other preoccupied with stroking his now completely hardened cock, he ran his fingers through Ed’s hair with a gentle tug.

“I love it when you do that.” Edward shifted once again, lowering himself down from the couch onto his knees between Oswald’s legs, and removed the man’s hand from his pants.

“I can take care of that now.” He slipped his hand inside and pulled out Oswald’s leaking cock. “So, so pretty.” He stroked it gently, circling his thumb around the wet head before suddenly grazing his tongue over the slit to catch the clear beads. “Mmm...” he hummed.

Oswald, with his hand still tangled in Edward’s thick hair, swallowed thickly and let out a groan of ecstasy. He pulled the man closer to him, his fingers tightening around the brown locks, and shifted back in the couch to give himself a little more breathing space. A shudder passed through his body, the vibrations of his lover humming against his throbbing cock causing him to bite down on the inside of his cheek.

Edward soon enveloped his pink lips around Oswald’s cock, taking it to the back of his throat. He slowly bobbed his head up and down the thick shaft, slickening it with his warm saliva. His own throbbing cock pushed hard against his zipper, begging for attention.

“F-fuck... fuck, that’s it..! Take it all!” Oswald blurted out with a faint tremble to a voice thick with lust. The hand which had previously been wrapped around his cock now traveled up to his chest, flicking his thumb over one of his quickly hardening nipples.

Edward slid his lips across Oswald’s shaft, licking and slurping like he was eating a quickly melting popsicle. He loved pleasuring his husband especially after he had eaten so many baked goods. His hand cupped Oswald’s quivering balls and he massaged them with his fingers. The other hand gripped at the bulge in his own pants as he continued to suck Oswald’s cock.

It took all the willpower Oswald had left in him to pull back from Edward’s warm hold around his cock.

“Ah.. Eddie... Eddie wait. There’s something I want you to do…” He tilted the man's head up and looked down at him, his eyes heavy; doped up with raw desire.

Edward gazed up at Oswald, eyes full of love for the man he promised to share his life with. “Anything you want me to do, I’ll do it.”

He cupped Edward’s face in his hands. “I- I want you to strip for me. Then, after you grab that plate over there—” he glanced over at the table, then back to Edward “—I want you to sit on my cock, and I want you to feed me what’s left while I take care of you.”

Edward’s eyes lit up at the idea. His husband always had good ideas. “Oh, Oswald, of course.” He quickly stood up, stealing a kiss from Oswald before starting to take off his clothes.

He began with the shirt, unbuttoning one button at a time until his smooth hairless chest was revealed. He winked at Oswald as he tossed it to the other side of the room.   
  
Edward had planned to have sex with his husband tonight, he just didn’t expect to find him indulging himself in sweets, which was an added bonus to what he planned. So, conveniently, he already had a small bottle of lube in the pocket of his pants. He took it out and sat it on the table before removing his pants. 

“I have a bit of a surprise for you, Oswald,” Edward purred before turning around and bending over to reveal the emerald green, glass anal plug he had slipped inside himself an hour ago. “I’ve been ready for this for a very long time.” He peeked at Oswald from over his shoulder. “Can you take it out for me, my dear?”

Oswald’s bobbing cock twitched at the sight of the man before him.

Quite the surprise indeed.

He ran his tongue over his lips, desperate, longing for hisEdward’s thoughtfully prepared ass to slide onto his dripping, swollen cock; for that perfectly snug connection between them. “You, Mr. Nygma, are full of surprises. Quite literally,” he said with a satisfied grin on his face. “I-it’d be my pleasure. Come to me.”

Edward walked over to Oswald, eyes smoky and full of desire for the man he loved. He bent over before him, tight hole fluttering with need around the sex toy.

“Mm..” Oswald held off for a moment, taking in the sight before reaching up and gently squeezing his ass with both hands, earning a giggle from his husband in doing so.

“Ah, fuck, look at you..! Look at you.”

The little plump bird took every care in removing the smooth glass toy from his lover’s hole, making sure he didn’t let it fall to the floor.

“Ah...” Edward moaned as Oswald slowly removed the toy. His hole stretched at the wider part of the toy and fluttered closed tightly at the tip. “Oh, Oswald.” His body trembled and he turned around to face his beloved husband. His cock stood at full attention at the alluring sight of Oswald on the couch, belly tight and hanging over his pants.

It was gorgeous and he needed to fill it with more sweets.

Ed picked up the bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount on Oswald’s dick, leaving it to coat every inch as he went to pick up a lemon cake from the table. He dipped a finger into the frosting, licking it clean to tease Oswald a little more before sitting on that thick hot cock. He straddled himself in Oswald’s lap and slowly lowered himself onto Oswald, feeling wonderfully full once again.

Oswald groaned into the sensation, welcoming back the friction around his cock with pleasure.

God, it was going to take everything in his power to resist and let his husband catch up with him.   
With one hand, he held Edward’s hip, gently rubbing his thumb over the skin there. With the other, he took his lover’s perky, wet cock, giving it a playful squeeze before carrying on to a steady rhythm. He made sure to give him an encouraging little flick over his dripping slit every now and then.

“That feels so good,” Edward whimpered, hips bucking a little as Oswald played with his cock. He slid his finger over the frosting of the cake and spread it on Oswald’s lips to give him a little taste of what was to come when he was riding that cock and stuffing his face with cake.

“Mmm,” Oswald hummed, licking his lips. “I guess I wasn’t the only one with tight pants tonight.” He teased, leaning over to plant a few wet kisses on the man's jaw.

“You definitely weren’t.” Ed cupped Oswald’s cheek as he slowly sat back on his cock. His ass was filled and stuffed tightly with the trembling member of his husband.

“Oh, fuck,” he groaned, adjusting himself to a comfortable position.   
Oswald was so big and thick that he always stretched Edward out a little wider than the toy he had used before.   
“Mmm.” He closed his eyes, clenching his muscle around Oswald’s leaking girth. “Are you ready for some cake now, my plump little bird?” He asked..

“A-ah..!” Oswald felt his face flush when Edward slid his cock up his ass again. He’d never manage to prepare himself for that feeling, no matter how many times they fucked. His husband’s ass was always just the slightest bit too tight, but god, he wouldn’t want it any other way.

“Do you even have to ask that?” He said, letting out a sigh of satisfaction. 

“I suppose I don’t.” Edward flashed a crooked grin and started to grind a little on Oswald’s lap as he dipped two fingers into the cake. “Open wide, my love.”

Oswald opened his mouth and honestly was surprised to find that his jaws didn’t hurt from all of the chewing he’d been doing. “Aah~”

Edward slid his fingers across his husband’s tongue and filled his mouth with cake. “Oh, god. Oh, god!” He rolled his hips a little faster. “Eat it, baby.” He put more cake on his fingers. “Eat it all!”

Oswald made a point of sucking any leftover icing from his lover’s fingers painfully slowly, hoping to get a rise out of him. “You know what? I think I’ll savor it~ Maybe come back to it later,” he said with a small smirk after having swallowed the citrusy mouthful. “What do you think of that?” He dragged a finger up the length of the man’s cock tauntingly slowly.

“Ah... I th-think that’s okay, but only if you fuck me hard in between.”

“I’m playing with you, baby. Though I’ll still fuck you as hard as you can handle. I want more, and I want it now.” He circled the wet, firm head of Edward’s cock before falling back into a steady pumping motion.

“Oh, god, I should have known better.” Edward coated more cake over his fingers. “You fucking tease.” He shoved his fingers between Oswald’s lips as a bit of a punishment for making him think he didn’t want to eat more.

The little bird chuckled around Ed’s fingers, clearly amused by how easily the man had been thrown off. He was adorable. He ran his tongue greedily over the fingers forcing themselves into his mouth, feeling the icing smudge itself around his lips from his delayed reaction.

“You like that. don’t you?” Eddie started to pounce on Oswald’s cock, ramming the tip on his prostate and whimpering in shock, not having expected his lover’s shaft to hit his sweet spot dead on. “Oh, s-shit.” He almost dropped the plate of cake but caught it just in the nick of time. “Look what you did—“ he sat on Oswald’s cock, catching his breath for a moment as his muscles pulsed hard and fast around the dick sitting deep inside him “—you almost made me drop it.”

Oswald let out a sharp moan at the breathtaking feeling of his solid cock slipping in and out of the man on top of him, caught off guard.

Panting quietly, briefly, he flashed a smile at Edward, moving the hand that currently rested on his hip up to his nipple to give it a small pinch.

“Well, I better get to work then and get rid of it before we have another accident. Hm?”  
  
“Ughn,” Edward grunted when Oswald started to fondle his nipple.

With shaky hands, he put more cake on his fingers and pushed them between Oswald's lips. He then pressed his lips immediately against Oswald’s, sharing the cake with him as he began to ride his cock again.

Oswald moved both hands to his husband’s hips, holding him steady as he bounced on his throbbing girth. He leaned into the kiss, opening his mouth to let Edward get a real taste of the confection, and himself. 

With his focus completely on his lover, Oswald hadn’t realized the cake between them had smeared some of its sweet, sweet frosting on to his protruding belly.

Edward felt the frosting melt on their lips and he suddenly broke their kiss. He quickly bent over and licked Oswald’s belly of the sticky frosting, not wanting any of it to go waste.

“H-hah..,” he glanced down at Edward, heart swelling at the sight of him. “Now now, Eddie. Don’t be greedy.”

“I can’t help it. You do so many things to my body. I need to savor every drop of you.”

“Oh, really? Well, my love, I’ll do so much more to that body of yours before this night is over, mark my word.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Edward picked up the pace riding Oswald’s cock. “What else are you going to do to me?”

“I’m going to fuck that little tight ass of yours, and I’ll make sure to leave some room in me for you to stuff with treats. And d’you know what else I’m gonna do?” Oswald continued, reaching around to fondle Ed’s ass. He leaned in, sucking his neck softly before speaking honeyed words ever so softly in his ear, oozing with passion. “When I’m on top of you, I’m going to make sure you feel every fucking pound of me. And I can bet there’ll be a few extra from all the food I’ve gorged on tonight… You’re going to suffer for making such a gluttonous boy out of me, Mr. Nygma.”

Edward’s breathing increased with every naughty word his husband spoke. He wanted it all. He needed to feel every pound of Oswald on top of him, fucking him into the couch, or mattress if he wanted to move, or the goddamn wall if he wanted to press that stomach against his back. Edward didn’t care. He yearned for all of Oswald. Every love handle, every stretch mark, every wave of his belly when their bodies crashed together. He craved for it to be rough, sticky, and raw.

Oswald's lips ventured down to Edward’s collarbone in a sloppy, wet trail. Finding himself slightly breathless from bending to meet the sweet spots on his husband’s skin, he worked his way back up the same path. “How does that sound, baby boy?” He purred.

“It sounds incredible... I need it. I fucking need it, Oswald.” He dug his nails into Oswald’s shoulders, careful not to break the skin. “Get on top of me, my thick little birdie. I need to feel your weight.”  
  
Oswald mewled a soft, breathless moan at the pressure of Ed’s nails against his soft flesh. “Mmmm, eager, huh? Well, in that case, you’ll have to help me out, little man.”  
  
“What do you want me to you? Fuck, please tell me!”  
  
“I can’t move unless you help me move. And you want to be stuck below me, don’t you?” Oswald asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

“I say we take this to the bedroom. I’m going to need a little more space, I think.”  
  
“Yes, my dear, of course.” Edward teased Oswald’s cock just a little more, grinding in his lap as quickly as he could before suddenly lifting himself from him.   
  
After he stood up, Edward’s ass leaked with Oswald’s precum as he helped his lover up from the couch.

“Should we take any of your snacks with us?” He asked, hoping to feed Oswald and put more weight on him as he's being fucked senseless.  
  
The corners of Oswald’s mouth curved upwards. “Take as much as you can carry, baby. I’m starting to feel a little peckish.” The weight on his damaged leg was near insufferable. Christ, he knew he wasn’t this heavy when he had sat down earlier.

Placing a hand on his back, Oswald gave himself a little stretch to ease his muscles. Someone of his height probably shouldn’t go as far as he had, but he couldn’t control himself once he got started.  
  
Edward picked up the plate of brownies and helped his husband up to their bedroom.

Once they were there, he sat the plate on the bed and hopped in, laying on his back.

Edward then took a brownie and sat it on his stomach as he spread his legs wide open and dipped his hand between them to finger himself, pushing Oswald’s pre-cum back inside him, moaning as he teased his husband with the erotic sight.   
  
“Ah...ah...” Edward breathed heavily, pushing his fingers in knuckles deep, brushing the tip of them over his prostate. “Eat the brownie off of me, big boy. I know you want it.”  
  
With the delicious combination of the teasing, the positively carnal sight of his lover stretched out, and ‘stretched out’, on the bed, and of course the homemade brownies besides him, Oswald found himself unable to wait. He pawed at the twinging, seeping shaft between his plush thighs and made for the bed, the palm of his hand now lightly coated with precum.  
  
Oswald eased himself up onto the bed and crawled up between Edward’s legs. He was desperate for the brownie, but he would give his lover a little pleasure along the way. He bent over him and ran his tongue along the length of Ed’s cock, giving the slit a wet little kiss before continuing onward towards his prize.  
  
Shivering from the feeling of his fingers and Oswald running his tongue along his cock, Edward moaned breathily, looking down at his lover as he inched closer to the brownie.

“There you go, Mr. Penguin, you’re getting so close to the yummies.” He couldn’t help but laugh at his own remark.

Oswald closed in on the treat with a smirk. Sultry eyes looking up at his husband’s face as he took the first big bite of the brownie.   
  
Fuck, Eddie was something else. How could he make one little treat taste so damn good? How could Oswald possibly want more when he knew he was practically bursting at the seams?   
  
After having chewed steadily away at his first big piece, Oswald took what was left into his mouth, cleaning up after himself by licking any crumbs from his lover’s stomach with a shaky moan, his aching cock bouncing between his legs.

“Oh, Oswald, you’re so fucking amazing!” Edward pushed his fingers in deeper, fucking himself as he watched Oswald eat the brownie from his flesh. It was sexy, addicting, to see and feel Oswald lick crumbs from him. He wanted more, and he wanted Oswald’s cock buried inside him once again.   
  
Edward removed his fingers and lifted Oswald’s head with his other hand, then slipped the fingers that were just inside of him into his lover’s mouth.  
  
Oswald groaned breathlessly around Edward’s fingers, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment with pleasure at the new taste, the new fullness, in his mouth. He edged closer to the man, the tip of his eager cock teasing his well-used hole. With the motion, he found that his stomach wasn’t the only part of him ready to burst tonight.   
  
As he pressed up against his husband, Oswald lowered himself heavily onto Ed’s cock for a few teasing seconds.  
  
Edward arched his back, moaning as Oswald pressed his massive stomach against his straining cock. Fuck, it felt so good to finally feel all of his weight on top of him.

“More, Oswald. Don’t hold back..!”  
  
Oswald rocked his stomach against the man’s swollen sack, his cheeks flushing from the effort. The movement was admittedly taking quite a bit out of him; it wasn’t easy working on such a full stomach. But lust coursed through him at the sight of his thirsty, flustered husband and pushed him on, lowering himself down once more as his cock dripped copious amounts of the clear fluid, glazing the bedding under them.  
  
Whimpering under Oswald, Edward’s hands ran up and down his back, body crimsoned and trembling. Oswald’s weight crushed him and he loved it. He bucked up slightly against Oswald, creating more friction on his cock. He reached over for another brownie and held it between his teeth, hoping that Oswald could handle a little more. He needed to see the food in his lover’s mouth, pudgy cheeks bouncing up and down, and the sound of him swallowing to make him even for needy for his cock ramming deep inside his eager hole.

Naughty words lay on Oswald’s tongue, desperate to pass his lips and drive Edward wild. But with another brownie so tantalizingly close, he decided he’d save them for later. There was plenty of time to send him over the edge.

“Mine...” he mumbled softly, leaning over to take the other end into his mouth.  
  
Edward nearly came when Oswald grunted that single word. It was so animalistic and raw how he claimed the treat as his own and devoured it from his lips.  _God, Oswald,_  Edward thought to himself since he couldn’t speak while holding the brownie. His body quivered as he held back to urge to cum.  _Why do you have to be so damn sexy?_

Oswald chewed his way through the brownie, and upon reaching the other man’s lips he kissed him roughly, overcome with desire. When he pulled back, he gave Edward’s bottom lip a soft biting tug, licking the spot afterward. “And mine.” He breathed, as he presses his cock against his lover's hole, desperate for entrance.  
  
“I’ll always be yours, Oswald.” Edward wrapped his legs around Oswald’s wide hips and his hand slid down his back to squeeze Oswald’s ass. His soft cheeks filled his hands perfectly. He spread the cheeks with one hand and with the other, he pressed his fingers against Oswald’s tight little hole.  
  
Oswald whined at the sensation, huffing softly before sitting back on his knees to slide his plump cock back into his lover, pulling him up along with him.

“Tell me, Eddie...” Oswald began with a grunt, the dimples on his cheeks deepening as a devilish smile crept onto his face. “What are people going to think of all this weight I’ve been putting on? What am I going to tell them?”

He leaned in closer to the man, pressing his bloated belly up against him, and murmured thickly in his ear, “Am I going to say that my darling husband wants me ridiculously overstuffed like the bird that I am? That I’ve lost every ounce of self-control that I ever had? It’s all your fault, isn’t it? You kinky little fucker…”  
  
Edward shivered under Oswald as he whispered in his ear. It was all true. Every word was what he wanted and he couldn’t deny it even if he tried.

“I wouldn’t mind if you told them the truth. I want them to know that you drive me crazy with your weight, that I like being crushed under it. I’m addicted to the way your fat feels in my hands, the way it jiggles when I shake it. I’m a kinky little fucker that’s a whore for your body. Why deny that from anyone?”

Oswald inhaled shakily at this, having thought he’d have left the man stumbling over his words.

But no.

Edward knew what he wanted, and the confidence in his voice, how sure he sounded, drove the stout man wild.

His cock twitched in excitement, and he felt his stomach knot with pleasure. Hearing this had done far more than the expected reaction ever could have.

Edward put his hand back on Oswald ass, but this time one hand crashed down upon his cheek, spanking him just to feel his ass jiggle.  
  
Oswald cried out at the sharp, delightful sting, letting a hand slide up to his chest to grope the soft flesh that had settled there. He ran his thumb over a perky nipple and rocked his ass back, eager for more.  
  
“You like that, my little birdie?” Edward groaned through his teeth, rubbing the area he just spanked.

“I can give you more.” He lifted his hand and spanked it against Oswald’s flesh again, and again, and again.

With each spank, Oswald let out a whine, each more pathetic and needy than the last.  
“Y-yes..! Yes! P-punish me, I’ve been so naughty. Tell me what a bad boy I’ve been...!” he whimpered.  
  
“You’ve been such a bad boy for starting to eat all of those treats without me there to watch you. How _dare_  you deprive me of what I love? What I deserve to see? Every time you indulge like that I need to be there. So now, you’re being punished for being so fucking greedy.”

With a smirk on his face, he spanked Oswald once more and rubbed his reddened cheek, his cock drooling more and more each time his hand collided with his lover’s plush ass.

“I need more..! Fuck... Oh, Eddie, I need more. Feed your greedy boy! I’m so, so hungry.” Oswald moaned, his breath labored and unsteady at the words his husband spoke. He reached down to fondle the other man's heavy sack with experienced fingers.

“Ah!” Edward cried out when Oswald started to play with his quivering sack, reaching over to the plate with a shaky hand to grab another brownie.

“I probably shouldn’t give you this. Greedy boys don’t deserve soft, chewy brownies after they’ve been so naughty.” Edward teased, a wicked grin stretched on his face.

“But you’re lucky, Oswald. You’re lucky that I’m willing to forgive and that I’m such a slut for stuffing you.” He then held the brownie between his teeth to feed his plump bird more.

“You’re so good to me. So, so good.” Oswald took a large, ravenous bite from the brownie, as though he hadn’t eaten in days, and sighed blissfully. As he swallowed the first chunk and moved in to take the next, his belly let out a gurgle of protest, which he tried his best to ignore as he took the rest of the treat into his mouth.

When Edward heard Oswald’s belly rumbling, he involuntary bucked up against Oswald. He loved the sounds that round stomach made when it was so full, so tight it could almost explode. “You eat that fucking brownie, big boy.”

With the hand that wasn’t groping and stroking his lover’s sack, Oswald rubbed the bulging belly between them, digging the heel of his hand in an attempt to make space. As he swallowed the last of the brownie, he found himself stifling a small burp as he continued to massage the expanse of his gut.

Fuck, he was huge. It hadn’t occurred to him before now how far he had gone tonight, and as the fact sunk in he let out a soft whine of delight.  
  
“You’re so beautiful,” Edward murmured, cupping the back of Oswald’s neck to pull him into a passionate kiss, rolling his hips against Oswald’s hand as he did so.

“A-ah..! You too, darling, but..” Oswald slipped his hand up from below Edward to run a pudgy finger along the underside of his leaking cock.

“You’d be even more beautiful if you rode me again..~ I wanna see that delicious cock of yours bounce off of my belly.”

“That’s exactly what I’m going to give you.” Ed suddenly flipped their positions, rolling Oswald onto his back and perching himself on top of him. He gazed down at his husband, rubbing his belly with both hands, laughing and smiling at the way it moved.

God, it brought him so much joy.

Edward then reached behind himself and took hold of Oswald’s cock. He stroked it as he guided it to his greedy little hole and slipped it easily inside himself. He whined as he clenched his muscle around Oswald’s shaft, slowly starting to grind against him, that hard, thick cock of his bouncing ever so slightly on Oswald’s stomach.

“Mmm, good boy.. ah.. take it all.” Oswald grasped the man's narrow hips, pulling him down on top of him rhythmically with each thrust. He was such a pretty sight, Oswald thought, as he hungrily lapped up each little whine, and took in every twitch sent through his lover’s cock with hungry eyes. The sight hardened the little buds on his chest.

Edward weakened him in such a wonderful way.  
  
Edward arched his back and laid his hands on Oswald’s thick thighs, rolling his hips a little faster. “Ah... ah...” he moaned breathlessly, sweat beginning to mist on his brow, curling the hairs that had fallen to his face.

Oswald removed one hand from Ed’s hip to grip his ripe cock, immediately falling into a steady pace. He’d have his baby come all over his stomach, and he’d relish in the darling expression he’d make.  
  
“Ah, yes, Oswald, just—just like that.” Edward fell forward, resting his hands on Oswald’s chest as he bounced up and down on his lover’s delicious cock. “Fuck... You always fuck me so good!”  
  
Oswald let out a soft grunt, his eyebrows pulling together on his flushed face at the ridiculous amount of pleasure. How could one man make anyone feel so wonderful, all on his own? “Hah-! Mm, yes baby, come on..! Cum for your fat little bird!”

“I’ll cum for you. Ah! Ah! I’m almost there.” Edward’s skin burned a vivid shade of pink, every inch of his body flooding with warmth as he rode on top of his husband. He closed his eyes, relishing the sensation of the penetration up his ass and his lover’s hand around his cock.

It was all enough to push him over the edge.

Edward’s muscle pulsed hard and fast around Oswald’s cock, and his balls trembled as he came lightning quick on his husband’s round belly, coating it with his thick, heavy, load of cum. “F-fuck!” He cried, body spasming with the blissful waves of orgasm. He’d continue to ride his lover until his ass was creamy with his release.

“Cum inside me, fatty birdie... C-cum inside me!”  
  
Oswald let out a moan of nothing but hot, raw exhilaration as the sensation of a long-awaited orgasm washed over him, sending his eyes rolling back in his head and his hips twitching and writhing as his cock spilled it’s pale, creamy seed, filling Edward’s ass to the brim. 

Both men have finally reached the summit of sexual nirvana, laying themselves out bare for one another. Basking in the ecstasy that only they can have together.

After crying Edward’s name as his body spasmed with rapturous elation, Oswald dragged his middle and index finger through the fresh, thick load his husband was responsible for and brought it to his mouth, sucking it from his fingers.

As expected, it tasted heavenly.  
  
“Yes, Oswald. Oh god yes!” Edward whimpered as Oswald cock filled him with cum. He leaned into him and licked his belly clean of his release with hot, wet precision.

“Mmm,” he hummed, then kissed Oswald’s lips, sharing the flavor of himself with him.  
  
Oswald sighed deeply as he tried to steady his breathing, but as Edward’s lips met with his, he forgot about such an idea. At least for the time being. He moved a hand to the back of his husband’s head, twirling his fingers around his soft, brown hair as he leaned into the kiss. Oh, what a flavor! His baby was so tasty, he thought with a little sound of satisfaction.

Edward hummed on Oswald’s lips before breaking their connection to rest his head on his lover’s chest, rubbing a hand against his chubby cheek, listing the to quick rhythm of his heart.

“Do you know how much I love you?” He whispered, catching his breath.

“Do you know the things I’d do to make sure you’re happy?”  
  
Oswald smiled at Edward’s touch, freckled cheeks marked by dimples. “Oh, darling, I know. You spoil me,” he spoke softly, his words full of adoration for the man.

Edward sighed, closing his eyes. “Do you know how soft you are? I could fall asleep on top of you with your cock buried deep inside me quite happily.”

Oswald chuckled at this, his fingers idly combing through Ed’s hair. “I’m aware of my softness. Painfully aware at the moment, actually.”  
  
“Good,” Edward peppered Oswald’s chest with kisses. “You wore me out, big boy. I’m so tired.”  
  
Oswald hummed in amusement, planting a little kiss on Edward’s forehead. “Oh yeah? Then rest. You’ve earned it.”

Sighing sweetly, Edward snuggled comfortably on top of Oswald’s chest, and with his lover’s cock leaking with cum still inside him, Edward slowly fell asleep.  
  
“There you go. Sleep well, Sweetheart.”   
  
Planting a soft kiss on the top of Edward’s sex-mussed hair, Oswald found himself unable to keep his eyes open. He rested a hand on his husband’s ass and found himself gradually drifting off. Lucky plump bird in such a wonderful spot, too.

Tomorrow, he’d be all too ready for another round.


End file.
